What She Wants
by KairiU
Summary: It has been almost 3 years after the war. Sakura and Sasuke are together. If only Sasuke would propose to her it would be complete. But the thing is, the Uchiha doesn't even know how to propose. Just Sakura, don't make any mistakes soon!  SxS NxH
1. Prolouge

**Summary:**

**It has been almost 3 years after the war. Sakura and Sasuke are together. If only Sasuke would propose to her it would be complete. But the thing is, the Uchiha doesn't even know how to propose. Just Sakura, don't make any mistakes soon! (SxS NxH)**

**What She Wants**

**Chapter 1 – Prologue **

**OTP- ****SasuSaku**

* * *

><p>"<em>She wants you there immediately, Sakura." <em>Sakura heard from her communicator.

"Yes, Kakashi-sens—"

"_Former sen—"_

"You will always be my teacher, Sensei. So just stop with the former sensei junk."

He chuckled_. "I'll let you go. I will check up on Naruto and Sasuke today for you, since you're busy."_

Sakura heard sounds of the shower starting. She lifted herself up from the bed and ran her fingers through her pink hair. She walked to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Sasuke-kun, is that you?" She spoke loudly enough for him to hear.

"Hn"

"Okay. Well I got to head out soon. Kakashi will be calling you down soon to meet up with him I believe."

"What's going on..?"

"Nothing I just have to go see Tsunade and I will be busy, ja ne!"

"Bye" He still never had been known much for words.

Sakura looked at her clothes, still wearing his big navy blue t-shirt. She went to where her clothes were flung across the room last night. She pulled off his clothes and put on her navy blue long sleeved shirt and her Jounin vest with her spandex shorts. She wouldn't be seen in his clothes or people would suspect the suspected.

This is true though.

She is in a comfortable, serious relationship with Uchiha Sasuke for over 2 years now. They had gotten together two months after he was out of house arrest. They were 17 by then. Now both 19.

Naruto had been undergoing training to becoming the hokage soon enough. The elders still didn't trust the fact of an 'underage knucklehead' would be fit enough for the job. But Naruto kept on saying he was going to prove them wrong, them all wrong.

She believed in him.

Soon after the war Sakura made sure Hinata and Naruto had ended up together. Seeing her truly confess her love for him when he was on the verge of losing the battle against Pain she knew, she knew Hinata loved him. Sakura just felt guilty for allowing Naruto to be blinded by her, blinded by Sasuke's pain.

As of now, they are happier than ever. Naruto keeps on saying he is going to propose when he becomes hokage. If he becomes hokage he can prove to her father, Hyuga Hiashi, to be accepted to marry Hinata.

The word **propose** always comes to Sakura's mind though.

When will Sasuke get the guts to get on his knee and ask for her hand in marriage?

"Men…" Sakura said silently as she was near the Hokage's office.

As a side note, the village has been restored since 2 years ago. The smell of fresh leafs and cut grass ran through the air replacing the smell of wood.

Konohagakure finally settled back into how it was years ago. How it was back when they were Genin.

Knock

Knock

"You may enter!" Tsunade called out. The door had opened to reveal Sakura.

"Sakura, I been expecting you."

"Gomenasai, Tsunade-shishou"

"It's alright, Sakura." Tsunade tapped her finger on her desk, noting Sakura to come forward.

"I have a mission for you to carry out. It is a single mission and I find you would do perfect for it."

Sakura looked at Tsunade, surprised. The only closest thing she got to a solo mission was when she fought against Sasori back when she was 16. But if it wasn't for Lady Chiyo. She'd be dead. She still had that one scar on her stomach from when Sasori stabbed her. Reminding her, to protect anyone in harm's way.

"Well Sakura, you up for it?"

"Hai!" Sakura bowed her head before her master.

"Now since that's settled. Get a good night's rest tonight and you will be on your way tomorrow morning. 8 am sharp!"

* * *

><p>Sakura was giddy. She wanted to scream on the top of her lungs! She reached her apartment and grabbed supplies for her mission in the morning. It had been an B-Ranked mission.<p>

She made sure to grab her medical bag and her weapons. She arranged them with the clothing she was going to wear the next day.

After she was done with that she clapped her hands together once.

"I should tell Sasuke-kun..!" Sakura ran towards her door and opened it.

But to her surprise she found—

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here—?" He was still in his Jounin vest

"You weren't at the offices, so I came here to see if you were here. Guess I was right." He said blankly.

"Uh, y-yeah." Sakura blinked her eyes. She walked back into her apartment.

Sasuke took a seat at her wooded rounded table, as Sakura stood in front of him.

"Why did she summon you?" Sasuke asked, casually.

"Nothing big really," She laughed nervously, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"..?"

"D-do you want something to drink?"

His looks turned blank, "No."

"…oh"

"Why are you making this awkward?"

"Awkward? I thought you were the one that wasn't supposed to feel anything."

"Aa"

"Sheesh"

Silence…

'_Sakura, think of something..!'_

"I heard there was going to be a blizzard soon…"

"Hn"

"Uh…" She looked down, "And it is going to be really cold."

"…"

"… I am going on a mission in the morning."

"What..?" Sasuke looked at her with his eyebrows narrowed.

"Yeah… it is solo too."

"Rank..?"

"B"

"Sakura, I can't let this—"

"Sasuke-kun I will do this no matter what you say." Sakura stood her ground.

"Let me go with you"

"No"

"Sakura"

"It is a B-ranked mission for a reason! I am just going undercover to get details on a gang of ninja!"

"A B-ranked can be easily turned into an A-ranked if you get caught."

He treated her like she was stupid. "I know that, Sasuke-kun."

"… I am going to speak to Tsunade about—"

"No Sasuke-kun..!"

"You should know the last time you were sent on a mission like that, right?" His eyes grew angrier.

"That was against the Akatsuki..!"

"And you had a team."

He made her feel so weak, so vulnerable.

"…"

"What did the man leave you with?"

"A scar…" Sakura took in a deep breath. "I am stronger now, Sasuke-kun. I will be fine."

"Every time were together at night, I look at your scar… I want to see him die again, and again." He mumbled underneath his breath.

"Well, not everyone gets their way," Sakura walked away from him, "you can see yourself out."

"You're not going."

"I will be back before you know it." She turned to him slightly, and smiled flakily. "Please leave"

"…" He stood up from the chair and walked out of the apartment. As the door shut Sakura felt tears weld up behind her eyes.

He still saw her as weak as she was back when she was 12 years old. He will never accept her as a Jōnin ranked Kunoichi.

"Bastard…" Sakura cursed behind her sobs.

All she wished for was to be accepted by Sasuke for once.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the story so far, ha!<strong>

**Well I don't expect much since it is the first chapter, just tell me some advice. I was half asleep while typing this. Ha.**

**Well just review please!**

**Thank you!**

**-KairiU**


	2. Calender

**Summary:**

**It has been almost 3 years after the war. Sakura and Sasuke are together. If only Sasuke would propose to her it would be complete. But the thing is, the Uchiha doesn't even know how to propose. Just Sakura, don't make any mistakes soon! (SxS NxH)**

**What She Wants**

**Chapter 2 – Calendar **

**OTP- ****SasuSaku**

* * *

><p><em>The Calendar - Panic! At The Disco<em>

"_**I**__** feel like an ambulance **__**chaser of fate. Pray I could replace her, **__**forget the way her tears taste."**_

_7:30 PM_

Sasuke stirred to his alarm beeping. Reaching over to the side of his bed to see if the fight was just a dream, to his disappointment, she wasn't there.

He listened to the tone for a few seconds, and then slammed his hand on the _off _button. Sasuke rose like the dead and turned around his apartment.

They had practically moved in together. Her scent was graced around. Her perfume bottles on top of his dresser with a few of her own clothes hanging up in the closest, mixed with his, lazily. With random spare bras she never managed to bring home. She usually always crashed at his house for… personal reasons.

They were in love, what do you expect?

Sasuke rubbed his forehead and looked out his window. Nothing more than the morning sun rising. He took his usual shower and threw on his Jounin vest, black turtle neck, slightly baggy black pants, and his usual black ninja sandals.

He picked up his kunai pack and strapped it to his pants. Grabbing the headband off his counter top and tied it around his forehead. He was a part of Konoha once again.

"Teme!" He heard a voice call from outside. He walked over to his window and opened it up.

"Hey Sasuke, you didn't tell me Sakura was leaving on her first solo mission! We should have had ramen to congratulate her!"

Did he know when it was a good and bad time to do these obnoxious things?

"Sakura and I aren't on good terms." He stood there, as casual as ever.

"You guys broke—?"

"No, idiot." Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair, "I'll be down in a moment."

Sasuke and Naruto were now walking down the street to the Konohagakure's back entrance. She was heading towards Kumogakure. The Raikage was holding out a scroll that was top secret. Tsunade only trusted Sakura to be doing this. It was B ranked because she had to pass by the Sound. Sasuke was high strung and if any of Orochimaru's followers still lurked there, she'd be attacked for sure.

Including if they knew who she was. _'The Love of Uchiha Sasuke'_

They must all hate Sasuke for killing their _Lord_.

"I can't let her go alone,"

"Sasuke… you know that isn't our choice… Besides all she is trying to get is a scroll as she told me."

"Yeah, who else could be after that scroll?" Sasuke paused. Then he walked down the other ally towards the Hokage's head quarters.

"Sa-Sasuke… Teme, what are you doing?"

Sasuke continued walking in a fast pace, avoiding civilians on his way.

He ran up stairs to the entrance of the Hokage's head quarters and knocked onto it rapidly.

"Enter."

Sasuke opened the door, with his eyes narrowed.

"Sasuke… I see what this is about…" Tsunade sighed. "I am sorry but I can't do anything. She has left already."

Sasuke's heal turned,

"Sasuke I cannot let you leave the village to go after her. If you do, I will count you as a missing-nin. No excuses."

Tsunade wanted Sakura to prove to everyone that she was strong enough. She was able to get a top secret scroll from the Raikage to Tsunade in safe return.

"Tch…" He walked out the door and slammed it.

Naruto was standing near him. "Sa…suke…"

"Let's go…"

"…" Naruto followed Sasuke, "We could go see what everyone is doing?"

"No…"

They both heard a cough from behind them. Naruto and Sasuke turned around to see who it was.

"Eh Shikamaru?"

"Hi Naruto, Sasuke." He held a cigarette in his right hand. Sasuke eyed it,

"Shikamaru" Sasuke spoke lowly.

"Hm?"

"Can you give me one of those?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, surprised.

"Sasuke, you know what that can do to your body?"

"I don't care."

Shikamaru grunted and pulled out a pack. He flicked it and a cigarette popped out of the box half way.

"Take it before I change my mind."

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto then took the cigarette out of the container. Shikamaru flipped open his metal lighter, "Need a light?"

"Hn" Sasuke placed the cigarette in his mouth and grabbed his lighter. He lit his cigarette and took a few puffs until he got the hang of it.

"Sasuke, if Sakura finds out about this—!" Sasuke cut him off by pulling out his cigarette.

"Why would she care? She is the one who left…"

"The irony…"

Sasuke and Naruto turned back to Shikamaru, "Eh?"

"Now you know how Sakura felt when you betrayed Konoha."

Sasuke looked at him for a moment. He thought about it… thought about how he was feeling.

"Tch, whatever" Sasuke turned around and put the cigarette back into his mouth and continued walking forward.

* * *

><p><em>10 pm<em>

Sakura was running for, god knows when. She felt her legs wobble ever time her feet land on a tree. She needed to stop. She sat down on a branch to catch her breath. She felt exhausted, tired.

"I wonder what everyone is doing…" Sakura got back to her feet within 5 minutes. "I haven't been away from home alone for this long…"

She kicked off the branch and continued to Kumogakure.

_5 am_

It usually takes 2 days to get to Kumogakure from Konoha. But at the speed Sakura is going she will possibly get there within 2 hours.

She continued jumping branch to branch. She brushed off that she was tired. She had to prove she was strong enough. If she stopped now, who knows who could be lurking these woods waiting for someone like her to come around?

"Once I get there, I can sleep…"

She felt even more exhausted then she did a few hours ago. But she couldn't let this get in the way. She knew she was strong enough!

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura was with Sasuke for about a year now. She was still a virgin, pure._

_Tonight they were at Sasuke's apartment. It was July 23__rd__, Sasuke's birthday. Sakura decided to take this day as an opportunity._

"_Sasuke-kun…" Sasuke looked at her with his casual face. They were watching a movie, but Sakura paid no attention to it._

"_Hn..?"_

"…_I love you."_

"_Aa…"_

_Sakura looked down. He never had said it back yet._

'_If he won't say it back, then why would he want to even do it?' Sakura thought._

"_Why won't you say it back..?"_

_Sasuke looked away from the screen and at her once again._

"_Sasuke-kun… say it back… just this once."_

"…" _He looked down._

"…_You don't love me, do you?"_

_Sasuke looked at her, slightly surprised. _

"_If I didn't then why I'm here..?"_

_Sakura bit her lip. She shoved him away from her and she got up._

"_Then why can't you say it..!"_

_Sasuke grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. Bruising her lips at the clash, she grabbed onto him tightly. Sasuke pulled from the kiss._

"_I will prove it." Sasuke grabbed Sakura's shirt's zipper. He pulled it all the way down and revealed her bra and stomach._

_Sasuke gave her a questioned look. Sakura looked at him, embarrassed._

"_I know… I don't have big breasts…" She still thought she wasn't good enough for him._

"_What happened here..?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_What happened to your stomach, Sakura..?"_

'_**Chiyo-sama!**__'_

* * *

><p><em>9 am<em>

Sasuke woke up once again. Alone.

He was tired of waking up colder than he was used to. He scooted over to her side of his bed and breathed in her scent.

Wait.

He stopped.

"I am going crazy…"

He sat up in his bed, looking out the window.

'_Where are you now..?'_

Knock.

"Who is it..?" Sasuke spoke loudly.

"Kakashi, just dropped by to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine…"

"Well, Sakura told me to check up on you, if you're fine then I will be on my way!" Sasuke heard his retreating footsteps.

Sasuke got out of his bed and did his usual routine.

Thinking of Sakura, thinking of her eyes, her smile

It made him feel as if she was still here… Yet.

She wasn't

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah… I actually have a better plot for the next chapter! I will update ASAP!<strong>

**Please Review!**

**-KairiU**


	3. I Am Everything I Am Not

**Summary:**

**It has been almost 3 years after the war. Sakura and Sasuke are together. If only Sasuke would propose to her it would be complete. But the thing is, the Uchiha doesn't even know how to propose. Just Sakura, don't make any mistakes soon! (SxS NxH)**

**What She Wants**

**Chapter 3 – I Am Everything I Am Not**

**OTP- ****SasuSaku**

* * *

><p><em>I Am Everything I Am Not – Crime in Stereo<em>

"_Forget the lesser parts of me you and I are everything I am not. She says_'_Oh god! Don't walk away!_' _All I am increasingly I am not."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I am re-uploading chapter 3 because I found a few mistakes. I am sorry! D: I will update soon enough!_**

_11:20 am_

"This is the scroll you must take back." Sakura grabbed the scroll from the desk of the Raikage. The Raikage was a bigger man. He seemed to have an intense glare that never facades.

"Hai…"

"Haruno Sakura, correct..?"

"Indeed."

The Raikage sat there for a moment, watching the pinkette.

'_How could Uchiha fall for a girl like her… Hmm…_'

"Thank you Haruno-san for taking the time of traveling all the way out here to Kumogakure. Please get this scroll to Lady Tsunade."

"Hai..!"

* * *

><p><em>11:23 am<em>

"My legs… are getting really weak." Sakura looked around for a place to rest. She dropped down to the ground and laid her back against the tree. Taking in a deep breath, she coiled up my knees to her chin and wrapped her arms around them.

She felt her eyes close on their own but soon, snapped open. She looked up and saw two dark figures.

"Who are..?" She stopped. She had noticed their headbands were in a form of the sound. Oh no.

Sakura tried to move her body but her body was strapped to the tree with wires dripping with poison.

'_When did they—?'_

"Too bad… Haruno Sakura." Said one of the Sound ninja. Sakura glared back at the figure.

"What do you want?" Sakura gritted her teeth.

"We have taken record that you know the whereabouts of Uchiha Sasuke."

"I never heard of him" Sakura said coldly.

"My ass, when you were younger you visited Oto countless of times."

"Yes, and if a Konoha ninja doesn't even know the name Uchiha Sasuke you must be living under a rock."

"Including in Master Kabuto's notes, you were on the same team as him." Sakura looked down, they were so correct.

"Now tell us"

Violently lifting her head, "I won't sell him out like that."

"Humph, that's one mistake you will regret for the rest of your life."

"Wh-what..?" But then suddenly, Sakura couldn't see a thing. She had blacked out, as she felt her head drop down.

* * *

><p><em>(Next day)<em>

_10 am_

"It has been almost 3 days since she left." Sasuke said darkly at the Hokage.

"Sakura will be back soon enough. She said through her communicator yesterday at 11 o' clock. She might be tired. She did get from Konoha to Kumo within 2 days tops. She must of used a lot of chakra to get there."

"Tch…"

"I will let you know as soon as possible once I get notified she is near." Tsunade fiddled with her pen. "Now leave."

Sasuke bit his lip and walked out the door behind him. Once he appeared outside he saw someone familiar.

"…Karin."

"Ah Sasuke..?" Karin looked at him. After she was captured by Kakashi and the rest of Team 7 she was taken into arrest here until she could prove herself not to be harmful to Konoha.

She chooses to stay in Konoha for certain reasons. The village she was originally born in was burned down. Since Orochimaru's and Kabuto's death, she had nowhere else to go. She stayed in Konoha because she could finally have a home to come back to.

But her clothes changed, still with her glasses she wore her long red hair up and a Konoha headband around her forehead. She wore a Lilac skin tight skirt with black shorts underneath, fish nets reaching down to her knees, black ninja sandals, and a Lilac t-shirt that came with a hood.

"How is everything..?" Karin said quietly. She had given up on Sasuke once he had stabbed her. Yet, still is afraid of Sasuke. I mean you would be too if he went psycho on you and stabbed you in the chest just for vengeance.

Sasuke hated the fact that most of the villagers in Konoha still didn't trust him...

Except for Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and Tsunade

The rest of them still had resentment towards the Uchiha.

"Fine…" Sasuke walked past her quickly.

"You know Suigetsu and Jugo are now living here..?"

As the same goes for those two. Orochimaru's gave them a home to live in… but since his death they have nowhere to turn.

Sasuke felt his shocked face aside itself.

"They don't have a grudge against you, you know."

Sasuke sighed. "I really can't mess with you guys right now." Then walked off.

Karin watched his body façade within the town. She sighed to herself and walked off.

* * *

><p><em>3 am<em>

_(The next morning)_

Sakura was lying on a cold paved floor. Her hands locked within chakra barrier chains and her legs. She felt weak once again. She couldn't complete the mission.

"Now… will you tell us..?" The man towered over her as she laid on the ground, zipping up his pants.

"…No." Sakura grinned at him.

"You want more, bitch..?" The man whispered.

"Fuck you"

Sakura still felt the scroll strapped to her back. She put it there for safe keeping.

"Sir..! The leader wants to speak with you." A woman called from behind him.

"Humph..!" The man looked at Sakura. "Stay put."

"Sure" Sakura smirked angrily at him. Once the man walked out of the room the women rushed beside Sakura and unlocked her chains.

Sakura took note that she had short blonde hair and sharp sky blue eyes.

"Huh..? What are you doing..?"

"I used to be a Konoha Nin, like you. Until I was captured by these men 2 years ago" The women looked at Sakura.

"Why haven't you escaped?"

"My time is nearly up, including I was pronounced dead." The women looked away, "They are about to announce to Konoha that your dead as well."

"Eh...?"

"Indeed. That's what they do here… They kidnap ninjas on missions so that they can disguise their disappearance with death."

"Who notifies them?"

"They take a messenger bird and send it to your Hokage. Just like everyone else."

"… I need to get out of here." Sakura rose up quickly and pulled up her spandex shorts.

"You should clean yourself up..." The women looked at her.

"No time… I will head to the nearest river. Do you know where they took my communicator and GPS?"

"They had smashed those belongings to pieces." The women handed her a map and compass. "This might help." Sakura looked at the map and noticed a red dot showing where she was at. "I had this when I left on a mission from Konoha and I took the time to mark the best escape route. Well good luck. The nearest exit is two turns to the right."

"Thank you… uh..?"

"Aimi… Aimi is my name."

Sakura smiled "Aimi… thank you." She dashed out quietly.

Taking the two turns down long hallways Sakura founded herself running upstairs and up to the surface. Once Sakura got out, she noticed it snowed.

'_Shit… the waters must be frozen by now…' _Her body shivered. Looking around she ran to the nearest set of trees.

"Where the hell am I..?" Sakura looked at her map. She was close to the outskirts of the Sound Country. She was on the right track. "Now if I go south-west I can get to Konoha safely."

Mentally remembering the route that was marked, she ran up the tree and dashed through the forest.

'_Wait… I am a mess.' _Sakura looked down at herself and started wiping off the evidence that the man had taken the pleasure of raping her to get an answer out of her. She got it out of site, but still smelt it on it her.

She felt tears coil up in her eyes_. 'What if I get pregnant..?'_ She thought for a moment. _'If Sasuke-kun finds out I am dead for sure… He wouldn't understand the difference between rape and lust…'_

Quickly catching the tears from her eyes with her black gloves she quickly ran back home, with the scroll still strapped to her back.

* * *

><p><em>8 am<em>

Sasuke laid in bed. Starring at the ceiling. It was 4 days she had left. He knew something was wrong, but he was powerless to do it.

'_What are you doing..? Your way stronger than anyone in this village Sasuke.'_ He thought to himself.

"Right" Sasuke sat up and pulled off his sleepwear and put on his usual.

Rushing out with his headband in hand, he tied it around his forehead, rushing down the streets of Konoha. He passed by Ino, surprising her. She almost yelled at him but smiled at his actions.

'_So forehead has this man wrapped around her finger… how fun' _ She giggled to herself and continued the opposite direction.

"Uchiha..!" Sasuke halted. He turned his cheek to his right shoulder, looking behind him stood an ANBU member.

"Hn..?"

"The Hokage has summoned your presence."

"…" The man in white armor hand sealed a jutsu, which caught Sasuke's attention. Soon enough he had been placed in the Hokage's office.

He looked around to see Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai standing in a row in front of him.

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke, which caused him to cry even more. Kakashi's shoulders looked hunched up. Yamato's hand was covering his face, and Sai closed his eyes and narrowed his eyebrows towards the ground.

"Sasuke…" Naruto's voice croaked from the back of his throat.

Tsunade appeared to have dried tears on her face. "Uchiha, I have already broken the news to your teammates." She spoke though the awkward silence. "I have proclaims that Sakura… was murdered."

* * *

><p><em>9:45 am<em>

Sakura forced herself to keep on going, she didn't even know if the Sound ninja had followed her, this far. She finally could notice the blizzard hadn't reached the Leaf yet. Everything seemed a bit warmer near The Nara Clan Forest. Just along the outskirts of Konoha.

'_About 12 meters to go…'_ Sakura looked at her map carefully. Tracking her speed and her movements she would be there just about…

Now.

She took her last leap and coiled up into a ball, spinning then prepared herself to do a land and roll so the impact on her feet wouldn't be so harsh.

She rested on her right knee and her left she kept her elbow on it. She looked up to see, Konoha 12 along with Kakashi and Yamato standing in mid-distance between the back gates of Konoha from her.

Sakura huffed out violently, "Hi" She smiled.

Hinata **nearly** fainted and fell back into TenTen. Everyone starred at her.

Sasuke right behind Kakashi ran out of the crowd and to her. Embracing her tightly, he picked her up, shocking Sakura.

"What is wrong, Sasuke-kun..?"

"Nothing… Nothing at all…" He held onto her tightly. Sakura felt worry in his voice.

"Sasuke…"

"Sakura-san!" Lee shouted followed by,

"Sakura..!" Naruto, Ino, Hinata and TenTen screamed from the crowd and ran after her.

Everyone followed them, with smiles on their faces.

Sakura swore that Sasuke's grip got tighter, "Sasuke-kun, put me down."

He looked at her and did so. She turned to everyone. Naruto was the first to hug her then followed by everyone else who were forming a group hug with Sakura.

Somehow Sasuke got caught up into it.

* * *

><p><strong>You so saw that coming.<strong>

**Sleeeeppp…. SLEEP.**

**I need SLEEP.**

**Anyways, goodnight my lovely readers.**

**Please review!**

**-KairiU**


	4. Guns and Horses

**Summary:**

**It has been almost 3 years after the war. Sakura and Sasuke are together. If only Sasuke would propose to her it would be complete. But the thing is, the Uchiha doesn't even know how to propose. Just Sakura, don't make any mistakes soon! (SxS NxH)**

**What She Wants**

**Chapter 4 – Guns and Horses**

**OTP- ****SasuSaku**

* * *

><p><em>Guns and Horses – Ellie Goulding<em>

-This song really reminds me of Sakura and Sasuke-

"_**You're so quiet. But it doesn't faze me. You're on time. You move so fast, makes me feel lazy and let's join forces. We've got out guns and horses. I know you've been burned but every fire is a lesson learned. I left my house I left my clothes. Door wide open never knowing. You're so worth it, you are. But I wish I could feel all it for you. I wish I could be it all for you. If I could erase the pain and maybe you'd feel the same. **_

_**I'd do it all for you**_

_**I would"**_

'_I guess the message got here before me.' _Sakura thought quietly as the group settled down.

"What happened out there?" Ino said loudly.

"I was kidnapped." Sakura said bluntly, and a part of the group gasped slightly.

"My youthful cherry blossom..! Who were these mad men?"

"Sound ninja." Sakura stated once again. Sasuke tightened up,

"We should kick their asses!" TenTen raised her fist in the air.

"But you seem fine, Sakura-san." Hinata spoke.

"Yeah, I escaped no problem," Sakura walked towards the village gates as the group followed. "All I want to do right now is go see Tsunade." Sakura felt the wounds on her were starting to become infected.

Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Choji stopped. They looked at each other and decided that they would not attend to this. They didn't want to see Tsunade go ballistic.

_The next morning_

Sakura was lying in the hospital bed; she listened to her heart monitor.

Thinking, she remembered something. She had been raped… If Tsunade were to find out she would spread this information… soonly enough it would travel to Sasuke's ears..!

'_I can't let him know… if he did he would probably go crazy and call me a traitor.' _Sakura huffed nervously. Suddenly she heard footsteps.

"_Fine, just don't come in at this moment. I have to ask her a few questions." _

The door opened slowly. Sakura awaited and hoped for the best.

"Ah… Tsunade-sama," Sakura smiled

"Hello Sakura. You seem to be doing fine."

"Yes I am"

"Well let's get down to it…" Tsunade looked at her clipboard and twirled her pen.

'_Maybe they didn't find traces of it on me—'_

"There was dried semen on your clothing…" Tsunade forced her to look into Sakura's eyes. "They raped you, didn't they?"

"A-a-ah..?" Sakura was shocked… She took a moment to calculate her thoughts.

"Sakura..?"

"Please don't tell Sasuke-kun." Sakura said worried,

"… Well it isn't my information to share. I might not be an expert at relationships but… It could end up being worse than you thought if you don't tell him."

"Hai…"

"But thankfully none of the seminal fluid got into your system."

Sakura looked up at her with slight tears in her eyes.

"…Th-thank you Shishou"

"Now, I must ask you these questions. Where were these Sound Ninja located..?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Naruto were in Sasuke's apartment. Sasuke's house was always clean and organized. It is Sasuke after all, which didn't surprise Naruto. Naruto was at Sasuke's circle table slurping down his microwavable Ramen while Sasuke sat across him.<p>

"Do you think she is awake now..?"

"Hn"

"… Okay..?" He continues to eat his food.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said lowly and he looked at him slightly disgusted.

"Yeah teme..?" Naruto said with a full mouth and to top it, a noodle hanging out of his mouth.

"…What does Sakura talk to you about..?" Sasuke said in an annoying voice, trying to control his face from going red.

"Eh..?" Naruto paused. He sat back into his seat and thought. "Well… She talks a lot about you, and the past memories."

"What does she say about me?"

"Nothing bad"

"Like..?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke. Sasuke glared back.

"…That is private information."

"Tch… She is my girlfriend"

"Still"

"Dobe, you better fucking speak"

"Alright, alright…" Sasuke smirked and Naruto took a deep breath, "I noticed whenever I talk about asking Hinata to marry me… She looks a bit worried."

Sasuke's head tilted, "That is you, not her."

"It isn't that. I asked her last week why she was acting weird whenever I ask for advice."

"And..?"

"She said that… She wishes you would take the next step"

"Huh..?"

"..Marriage."

"What..?"

"She wants you to put a ring on it"

"…Who—?"

"SHE WANTS YOU TO ASK HER TO BE YOUR WIFE!" Naruto screamed in his face, which seemed to echo.

"…" Sasuke sat there shocked. He brushed it off quickly. "Were fine the way we are."

"She even said she won't have children unless she is married."

"…Tch" Sasuke rubbed his forehead, "Why would she want to get married anyways?"

"It is a symbol of eternal love for each other. She wants to know that you truly love her."

"I show her how much I love her almost every night."

"She said that it is starting to feel like you just have her around for a sex toy."

"Sex toy..?"

"A thing that just is there to pleasure you," Naruto stated.

"It isn't like that…" Sasuke looked down, feeling guilty.

"It is… Believe me. It is worse than you think." Believe it..!

Sasuke stood up from the chair across from Naruto. He walked toward the door,

"Stay put"

"What..? In your house..?"

"Don't mess anything up."

* * *

><p>"Sakura, the infections aren't severe. The wires that were poison dipped didn't seem to do anything to you. It must have been a weak poison. You're going to be just fine." Tsunade put down her clipboard. "We will release you around 3."<p>

"Thank you"

"Welcome. Anyways I will let you see your boyfriend. He should be here right about..." Tsunade opened the door but as soon as she did, Sasuke stood right in front of her.

"Now" Tsunade walked past Sasuke and left. Sasuke walked, panting, and saw Sakura lying in the bed. Sasuke stood there, shoving away signs of relief.

"Hey" Sakura smiled,

"Aa…" Sasuke walked towards her beside. Pulling a chair beside her,

Sasuke smirked and Sakura still kept her weak smile.

But little did they know.

They were both feeling the same.

_**Guilt**_

"So… How is everything?" Sakura said softly

"Fine… I suppose." Sasuke shrugged, "You feeling better?"

"Yeah…" Sakura rubbed her arm. "I missed you."

"…Ah" Sasuke said

"Oh, sorry" Sakura looked away. Sasuke slightly looked at her and gained more guilt.

"No… I'm sorry"

"Huh..?" Sakura looked at him like he was crazy

"Nothing… Nothing"

"Okay…" Sakura twirled her fingers. She really couldn't tell him

"So… When are they releasing you?"

"About 3 pm." Sasuke looked at the clock, it was 2 pm. He looked back at her…

A minute passed.

"What did they do to you..?"

"…I can't tell you."

"Yes you can"

"That is not for you to know"

"I have a right to know..!" Sasuke stared angrily at her.

"…I am not some property to own, Sasuke." She said rudely, without the suffix 'kun'

"What..?"

"All they basically did was drained me of all my chakra and beat me up, the usual. Anything else?" Sakura huffed.

"..No"

"Good" Sakura looked the other direction. Sasuke sat there and listen to her heart rate calm itself. But as soon as it sounded normal it rose up slightly again.

"… I love you, Sasuke-kun" Sakura tried to say in the softest voice.

"…" Sakura looked at him,

"Are you not going to even say it back to me… after all I went through..?"

.

.

'_I noticed whenever I talk about asking Hinata to marry me… She looks a bit worried.'_

.

.

"…" Sasuke bit his lip, he couldn't say it.

"… You're allowing your trauma to interfere with us? I understand everyone you loved was taken away from you but you still have me and Naruto. Don't let that interfere."

"Tch… Whatever"

"You're only mad because I am correct."

"… Sakura it is harder than you think." He looked at her. Soon enough she felt her mouth quiver into a sob.

.

.

'_She said that it is starting to feel like you just have her around for a sex toy.'_

.

.

"Eh..?" She held her hands against her mouth holding back the sobs. She closed her eyes tightly and slouched her back.

"Sakura…" Sasuke reached out to grab her, but she shook her head.

"You really don't love me..!"

.

.

'_It is… Believe me. It is worse than you think.'_

.

.

"…" Sasuke looked at her.

.

.

_'It is a symbol of eternal love for each other. She wants to know that you truly love her.'_

.

.

"Look at me"

"No..."

"Sakura"

"No..! I said no!"

Sasuke placed her hands on her shoulders and jerked her.

"Sakura."

Her hands still against her, "…w-what..?"

.

.

'_SHE WANTS YOU TO ASK HER TO BE YOUR WIFE!'_

.

.

"…Marry me." Sasuke couldn't fight back the slight blush that crept onto his face.

Her hands dropped to her sides. She looked at him stunned.

"..?"

"Aren't you suppose to say something now..?"

"…Yes."

Sasuke looked at her, "Then say it"

"I did..?"

"Hm..?"

It was becoming surreal. "Yes… I will. I will marry you..!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay he finally did it!<strong>

**Now I am going to sleep… I hate being snowed in.**

**Yet I love it cause I get time off from school… yet, I have to make it up later.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. ;o;!**

**-KairiU**


	5. My Sweetest Downfall

**Summary:**

**It has been almost 3 years after the war. Sakura and Sasuke are together. If only Sasuke would propose to her it would be complete. But the thing is, the Uchiha doesn't even know how to propose. Just Sakura, don't make any mistakes soon! (SxS NxH)**

**What She Wants**

**Chapter 5 – My Sweetest Downfall**

**OTP- ****SasuSaku**

* * *

><p><em>Samson - Regina Spektor<em>

"_You are my sweetest downfall I loved you first, I loved you first. Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth I have to go, I have to go. Your hair was long when we first met."_

_(2 Days Later)_

Sakura sat comfortably on Sasuke's couch watching the television while Sasuke was putting on his gear to go out training. Sakura got up and started putting on her vest to head to the Hospital. Sakura glanced at Sasuke and smiled. Sasuke wondered off out of his room and into his apartment's living room.

'_Maybe if I can keep my mouth shut about the whole damn thing, maybe silence like this will be more blissful.' _Sakura thought. She was excited to be his wife.

So excited…

"NARUTO..!" Sasuke growled. Sakura raised her eyebrow. Soon she saw Naruto barge into Sasuke's room.

"SAKURA!"

"N-Naruto..?" Naruto hugged her tightly,

"Why didn't you tell me you two are engaged?" Naruto shook her.

"How-how did you..?"

"INO."

"… Oh."

"Sakura…" Sasuke popped up behind Naruto, Sakura smiled.

"Hehe, well you see… Ino came over the other day…. I swore her to not to tell anyone..!"

"…Hn"

"…Why are you guys hiding it?"

"Because… if it gets out of the village Sakura will probably be targeted even more than she is now."

"Sorry…"

"Aa… Let's just go training now, Naruto." Sasuke walked out the front door with Naruto tagged behind.

"Bye-bye Sakura, say hi to Tsunade for me!"

"I'll be sure too. Bye..!"

The door shut and Sakura stood there.

Guilt rose up again.

"Crap…"

* * *

><p>"While Sakura was so weak he just, proposed to her out of the blue!" Ino was blabbering away with Hinata in front of the Yamanaka flower shop.<p>

"Aw…" Hinata smiled softly.

"It is like… so romantic and cute I just can't..!" Ino slapped her hand onto her mouth.

"Hm..? What is wrong Ino-chan?"

"Behind you, Hinata" Hinata turned around to see a very annoyed face on Sasuke. Naruto just scratched his head nervously.

"Ah… Hello Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun." Hinata said softly.

"We were just walking to the training grounds."

"I be-better get going..!" Ino grinned, "Bye-bye!"

"Ino…" Sasuke growled,

"Y-yeah?"

"What did Sakura tell you..?" Sasuke glared, Ino caught in the stare.

"Not to tell anyone"

"Aa"

"…" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and walked forward.

"Dobe… what are you..?"

"Training"

"Tch… Training—."

"Now come on." Naruto tugged onto Sasuke's forearm and started to run. Dragging Sasuke behind, with him screaming threats at him while they passed many villagers and children right by.

"NA-NA… NARUTO..!"

* * *

><p>Sakura walked into the hospital doors. First thing she noticed was a man in his middle ages being rolled straight to a room. Probably on an A classed mission it looked. Sakura went towards the stairs to her office on the 3rd floor.<p>

She found her door, unlocked it, and opened. Walking in her office she found her white lab coat. She pulled off her Jounin vest and on her lab coat. Sakura tied up her hair walked out of her office to find someone already outside of it.

"Hi Sasuke-kun" Sakura taken by surprise,

"Hey" He looked at what she was wearing, "A lab… coat?"

"I am a medic nin, you know"

"I thought you guys just wore nurse outfits." Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"That's for the medics that are either lower classes or in training." Sakura grabbed her clipboard that hung beside her door. She looked at it closely.

"… Are you busy?"

"Well I thought you were going to go training with Naruto today?"

"Aa… but can't I come here and check on my—"

"Cherry blossom" Sakura pushed him away. "Why are you always incontinent with me at the most unnecessary of places?"

"…Hmph." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I just came to check up on you. Now that I see your fine, I will be leaving."

Sakura looked down onto her clipboard and walked past Sasuke, waving slightly.

"Bye-bye."

* * *

><p>Sasuke finally arrived at the training grounds to see Naruto in the distance tossing his kunai's at a tree.<p>

"Oh," Naruto turned around. "You decided to show up."

"Why are you doing children's training skills..?"

"Well you can never let your aim run low." Naruto walked towards Sasuke, "What were you doing anyways?"

"Hn" Sasuke looked away, "Something is wrong with Sakura."

"Sakura..?" Naruto crocked.

"She is acting different around me"

"It might be the after affects of you proposing to her, ya' know?"

Sasuke looked at him eerie. "Yeah, but it isn't like that."

"… I will talk to her for you."

"I can do it myself"

"Sakura trusts me more than you two." The inseparable duo startled. They looked over to see a brunette girl standing with her green Jounin vest slung over her shoulder as she wore a blue qipao that reached to her hips and white Capri's.

"Oh hey TenTen..!"

"Hi Naruto, Sasuke" TenTen smiled but took it back quickly. "This is easier if a girl just does it"

"Tch" Sasuke began to walk away

"I wouldn't do that Sasuke" TenTen skipped ahead of him holding her Jounin vest still on her shoulder. "I will just do it for you before you mess anything up"

"…" Sasuke glared at her as she waved and fastened on ahead of the two boys.

"Eh…" Naruto scratched his head

"Just ignore it, let's just continue training."

* * *

><p>"Why are you here Haruno-san?" Another Nurse asked her. Didn't they realize she was fine and ready to get back to work..? You can't waste one minute in a building like this.<p>

Even if this isn't war… nor a massacre, she was here to help who needs it. She won't stand by like she did before. She helped out about 10 people at the moment, from a sprained ankle to being injected by venom. Sakura still was awake.

She had walked into her office… it was about 1:00pm. Time for her break, she needed to gain more chakra control soon. She heard nurses' talk about a report of a group of chunin went out on a mission this morning to be ambushed.

Sakura sighed heavily, taking off her uncomfortable lab jacket and slouching onto her office chair.

"_Is Haruno-san in the building?"_

"_Hai, she is in her office"_

"_Thank you..!" _

That sounded like TenTen, Sakura noted. She sat in her chair and waited for her,

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in." Sakura waited to see TenTen appear.

"Hey Sakura-chan." TenTen greeted her.

"TenTen, how is everything with you?"

"Fine, fine" She stood in front of her desk. "But I heard something is wrong with you."

"Hm..?"

"I _overheard_ Naruto and Sasuke gossiping like teenagers." More like eavesdropping.

"What did they say?"

"That you were acting weird, lately… So I came to ask what is wrong."

"You shouldn't listen to what every man says." Sakura turned into Tsunade even more each moment given.

TenTen always wants to be like Tsunade.

Brave, independent, strong, a leader

She sees that in Sakura, so much ever-so than before. Before they were chunin she felt a bit of jealousy rise up in her stomach. Yet she brushed it off, she is her friend.

"You are lying to me Sakura"

"…" Sakura looked down

"What is it?"

"Sasuke proposed to me"

TenTen paused, no one has told her yet..? "What..? And you didn't tell—!"

"It isn't supposed to be known. Sasuke still has people hunting him down and if they find him lowering his guard down and settling down, they will surely come and try to destroy Konoha to get him as Orochimaru has attempted before."

"Ah…" TenTen remembered that Sakura's Genin days weren't as _simple_ as hers was. "So are you scared..?"

"No. I want to get married to him. Just I feel guilty."

"Oh… Well don't worry," TenTen smiled "Sasuke asked you and you shouldn't worry about that."

Even though this was only part of Sakura's guilt she started to feel slightly better.

"Thanks…"

"I am just so jealous now! Neji won't even touch the subject of marriage. He knows what his family would do… Poor Hinata, she must have it really hard..!"

"Yeah, Naruto talks to me about it practically every day."

Suddenly their conversation got interrupted. Sakura's door opened,

"Haruno-sama, the group of Chunin are here!" A male medic-nin looked at the pinkette, with worry in his eyes.

"Hai, hai" She turned to TenTen, "Say hi to Neji for me, would you?"

"Sure, good luck..!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke was looking down at Naruto, who seemed to be nearly passed out on the wet grass.<p>

"When did you lose so much energy?"

"When I started to train… to become the hokage."

"… She is making you train to become Hokage when you are classified to be one of the best ninjas in the history?"

"The villages Elders are very strict."

Sasuke twitched, "They are still alive..?"

"…" Naruto rubbed his forehead, "Let's not touch that subject-ttebayo."

Naruto knew the hate Sasuke had against them. He hated them as well, they messed the whole village up. Use the children of the village and put a label over there head that would cause people to call them tailed beasts, clan murders, massacre survivors, lifeless tools. How this village can hide a whole life behind one name.

Just a few elders made everyone believe it was true.

This village is too gullible for their own good.

Ever since the truth had been told, no one seemed to look at the elders the same way.

_The Konoha Council consist of:_

**Danzo Shimura**_, supporter of the Uchiha Massacre. Turning his ANBU faction 'Root' into a group of lifeless tools_

**Homura Mitokado**_, another supporter. A man who changed a boy's life just by being born with the tailed beast inside him and labeled him as a monster… a murder._

**Koharu Utatane**_, likewise, another supporter of a clan wipe out. Partly blaming the 5th Hokage of the destruction that had happened to the Village after Pain's defeat. Aswell having lack of faith within Uzumaki Naruto._

They all think there choices were best for the Village itself… They had clashed with the 5th and 3rd multiple of times. As they are farther more, older, than Tsunade. They see her just an inexperienced novice.

When Hiruzen Sarutobi had been Hokage, he was the only one against the massacre of the Uchiha. Powerless against the council as they all voted on the Uchiha being killed. The only thing he could do until his death was to protect the baby, Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest of the Uchiha against the Elders.

The remainder…

"Naruto… it is fine." Sasuke ruffled his hair.

"Sasuke I know how you are with them"

"So does everyone else now… It is fine Naruto, forget it."

"… Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>I am late…<strong>

**And I gave you a shit-chapter.**

**I tossed a lot of bullshit into this… chapter**

**(If you call it one)**

**So don't kill me. I admitted to my… ugh. Screw it.**

**I think this chapter is a bunch of junk and piled after piled of paragraphs.**

**SCREW THIS CHAPTER.**

**I HOPE YOU HAD "FUN" READING THIS.**

**Just review.**

**-KairiU**


	6. Come Here

**Summary:**

**It has been almost 3 years after the war. Sakura and Sasuke are together. If only Sasuke would propose to her it would be complete. But the thing is, the Uchiha doesn't even know how to propose. Just Sakura, don't make any mistakes soon! (SxS NxH)**

**What She Wants**

**Chapter 6 – Come Here**

**OTP- SasuSaku**

* * *

><p><p>

_New York – Snow Patrol_

_ "If our hearts are never broken then there's no joy in the mending. There's so much this hurt can teach us both. Thought there's distance and there's silence your words have never left me. They're the prayer that I say every day_

_Come on_

_Come out_

_Come here…_

_Come here."_

Thinking of those times back when she was a Genin, she smiled. The world seemed to be just a charade of a story by a genius author. The Author of her life seemed to love throwing obstacles at her. Provoking her to just end the story, but she stood her ground even when she was down. She won't let anyone stand in her way.

She was not letting the smallest, slightest things take her world away from her. Take her friends from her, her strength.

Sakura hovered her glowing hands over the Chunin. The man seemed to be about 16, the age she was a Chunin of Konohagakure. Focusing on the man's body she found where he had to be mended.

The chakra flowed through the man, repairing breaks, open tissues, torn muscles, stab wounds and burnt skin. She had surpassed Tsunade after the war ended. Showing her technique to the full potential when she had to heal half of the war's soldiers.

Tsunade was proud

Once she had stopped healing the group of Chunin that had been injured in combat, she noticed a piece of paper hanging loosely in one of the injured ninja's pockets. She grabbed the paper if she was expecting it to be a small folded photo of one of his beloved.

But as Sakura unfolded the piece of paper she realized it wasn't a photo. It was a message. She read the words on the crumbled paper.

_'We are watching your every move.'_ and the paper ended with the Sound symbol. Indicating that the Sound Nin who had done this to her…

Sakura felt her hands twitch at the delicate paper. They were going as far to injure Chunins from the Leaf to provoke Sakura to give up? She felt as if more guilt crept into her chest. She was one of the reasons the village was under danger.

"Nurses, get these men out of the operating room and into bed rooms." Sakura ordered. The women pushed the men's hospital beds out of their operating room. Sakura shoved the piece of paper into her lab coat pocket.

_'I can't let this go on any longer' _Sakura felt a lump in her throat. Quickly she exited the room.

Walking into her office, she pulled off the lab coat and hung it onto her coat rack. Grabbing her Jounin vest she put it on. Looking outside, it was getting dark and the street lights were beginning to flicker on. The sunset behind the mountains left the sky painted in different colors. Sakura walked to the first floor and waved off to some of her co-workers and headed outside.

She watched as villagers returned home and shop keepers took down their signs and sweep off the walk way. She knew this was home. But like always, the only place that seemed to be on her way home that was open was Ichiraku Ramen. She drew close by the shop.

"Teme, you really are a picky eater" She heard Naruto's voice inside the shop,

"Sorry that I don't enjoy Miso Ramen day in and day out." Sasuke sounded annoyed. Sakura walked underneth the blue drapes and through the wooden that hung over the shop. Making it seem unique. Including after the attack from Pain when she was only 16, the place felt familiar.

Naruto turned around and grinned. "Hey Sakura-chan, how was the hospital today?" Greeting her, she signaled the boys to open a seat between them. As she would always sit between them even when they were Genin, it just felt out of place if they mixed their seating arrangement.

"It was as normal as usual. We had a group of Chunin injured by some—" Sakura paused, if she said anything about anyone being attacked by the Sound Ninja she knew Sasuke would go berserk, he still wasn't able to eliminate those men that harmed her. Naruto would worry, and being Naruto, he would jump into Tsunade's office and scream that the top of his lungs to be sent on a mission to kill who ever keeps on trying to harm the village.

Tsunade was still working on a plan to assonate the Sound members as quick and quietly as possible. But from what the ANBU said, it would fail immediately. The ANBU couldn't even get near the base.

"What Sakura-chan..?" Naruto looked at her confused.

"… Teuchi-sama. One bowl of rice."

"Sure!" The older man raised his voice in glee, he cherished the moments that his best customer, Naruto, was with his beloved friends. He heard a million of stories from the young ninja to who he is at this age.

"Sakura…" Naruto croaked, "You ignored me?"

"They were attacked by some rouge ninja."

"…" Sasuke silently starred at the two.

"Ah, I knew I could find you here."

The three turned around to see a very familiar face,

"Ah, Sai!" Sakura smiled,

"Hello" Sai walked in and sat down next to Naruto.

"Hey how is it going with you?"

"Hm well…"

Sai carried on about his past days that he hadn't been around to speak with Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke decided to stay out of this conversation. He still didn't like the feeling he got towards this guy…

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Sakura were walking back to Sasuke's apartment. Sasuke with his hands in his pockets and Sakura's arm around his, as Sasuke kept on walking he knew something was wrong.<p>

Sakura felt Sasuke stiffen. His arm felt tighter. "Sasuke-kun..?"

"Something is seriously not right…" Sasuke grabbed onto Sakura and pulled her down the nearest alleyway.

"Sasu—!"

"Shh..!" Sasuke looked a bit worried. He felt chakra waves within the air, a smell of a fight nearby. "Hide our chakra signatures…" Sasuke whispered.

As she hid their chakra under genjutsu, suddenly, they felt a breeze of ninja run above them. They both looked up quickly. He couldn't feel the chakra clashes anymore.

"Sasuke… what was that?"

"A fight… And not a good one." Sasuke grabbed her by the hand, "We just need to get you out of sight.

"Me? What about you?"

"I am more worried about you." Sasuke didn't look at her, he pulled her ahead quickly to the apartment buildings.

Sakura grew angry, nothing changed. He still looked at her as if she was weak.

Speaking lowly, "Those were Sound nin, Sakura."

"What..?"

"I just have a feeling…"

"How did they get into the village?"

"I am not sure…" They reached the apartment buildings, "Stay put in my apartment." He handed her his key and ran off.

He didn't know what was going to happen, but he knew it wasn't going to be well.

.

.

.

He reached the Hokage's office. Darting into the place he banged on the Hokage's doors.

"Shizune…" He heard her speak.

"Hai" Shizune opened the door slightly, looking to see who it was. "Ah. Uchiha-san..?"

"Hn"

"Allow him in, Shizune." Shizune moved away and Sasuke stepped forward.

"There is Sound Shinobi in the village." Sasuke spoke,

"And you're correct," Tsunade didn't seem a bit baffled as he expected, she seemed to panic.

"…"

"Sasuke this isn't the appropriate time. Show up in the morning with Sakura, and Naruto."

"What is going on..?" Sasuke grunted

"If you are well enough to know what it is like when you're under attack by assassins? You were one working under the Akatsuki once before." Tsunade huffed, "I'd advise you to go back home and lock the doors. Don't let anyone in."

"What..? Assassins?"

"Apparently… None of the villagers know" Sasuke kept on having a feeling about his past, the village was this quiet when his clan had fallen.

"…" She watched as Sasuke locked the door with the dead lock. He felt sick. He knew what the assassins wanted. "Sound Assassins…" Sakura spoke, "Their after you, aren't they?"

"Just go back to bed …" Sasuke kept his back turned from her. Sakura became angry. He still treated her like a puppy. He felt her footsteps retreat to his room. Why was guilt the main feeling that dragged around their relationship down?

.

.

.

_(In The Morning)_

"I have called you in here today because I know this information will benefit you three in some way."

The three raised their eyebrows.

"I know you're still pushing forth to renew your clan's name and all, Uchiha… But recently the two remanding Elders were… Decapitated by the Sound."

Sakura and Naruto turned to Sasuke's face, Sasuke's eyes were wide. Wasn't the two remanding Elders powerful enough?

"Now don't go prancing around the village. It was an assassination," Tsunade sighed, "The ANBU members protecting the Elders at the time are chasing after the Sound Ninjas… I can't believe Orochimaru's followers are still… even, following him." Tsunade rubbed her forehead, "Shizune, I need a drink."

Sakura watched Shizune grab the bottle of Sake and a shot cup to poor it in. Naruto bit into his lip and Sasuke started to sweat.

"Baa-chan… If the village elders are dead then what is going to happen?"

"I am not sure myself," Tsunade grabbed the bottle and little cup that were placed on her desk. "But I am assured that this will most likely help your chances of becoming Hokage, Naruto."

"…"

"When are you going to tell the village, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura questioned,

"… That, I haven't even gotten to that." Tsunade grumbled for a moment, "Were going to have to throw a dammed funeral for these hags."

"But why would the attack the Elders?"

"They are trying to make us give up Sasuke and _'give'_ him to the Sound." Sakura fidgeted, guilt kept on rising. If she didn't run into the Sound Shinobi, maybe this wouldn't have happened. She ignited the fire within Orochimaru's followers.

"They won't take Teme."

"I won't let them either Naruto. But at the bottom line, I need you three to lay a low profile until we get these Sound Shinobi underline."

"Wha..?"

"You three are banned from any sorts of missions," The three stood quietly. "You cannot stay outside of your own houses at dark—."

"So basically, this is like house arrest..?" Sasuke said. He knew what it was like already, when he came back he was under house arrest for almost 8 months.

"You could call it that." Tsunade tapped her finger. "It is more like protecting for you three and the leaf."

"Baa-chan why can't we just go and kick their asses..!"

"Because Naruto, we need to find out more information on them. They could probably have different teams of Sound Nin on our tails. If they are attacked then the other teams could response, threatening the Village and everyone in it. Now since you're going under training to become the next Hokage, what is the best choice?"

Naruto sighed, "Never mind"

"Now… this is very important you three. Don't try to make a billboard over your head or add sky lights until further notice. Alright..?"

They all agreed and exited the room.

For some reason each day passing, Sakura always feels more guilt put onto her shoulders. She was getting sick of this. She will surely let it burst soon.

Sakura stopped following the two, and the continued walking up ahead. Sakura gazed down at the ring on her finger.

She wants to be excited. She wants to be… But she is scared. Scared that he is going to leave her because of what had happened.

But she had to tell him.

* * *

><p><strong>ANOTHER CRAP CHAPTER. UGH. WHAT WAS I THINKING….<strong>

**I really don't like the ending of this chapter. I had this whole chapter planned out just… didn't come out on how I thought it would.**

**Anyways, that's all.**

**Review please and tell me if this chapter is crap or not.**

**-KairiU**


	7. Growing Old is Getting Old

**Summary:**

**It has been almost 3 years after the war. Sakura and Sasuke are together. If only Sasuke would propose to her it would be complete. But the thing is, the Uchiha doesn't even know how to propose. Just Sakura, don't make any mistakes soon! (SxS NxH)**

**What She Wants**

**Chapter 7 – Come Here**

**OTP- ****SasuSaku**

_**I wanted to say thank you to all my reviewers!**_

_**KyoLover1994**_

_**LilyVampire**_

_**Axelhorizon**_

_**Anya2011**_

_**Bbarbie325**_

_**Spatulaxoxo**_

_**Thank you so much! It means a lot to me. :}**_

* * *

><p><em>Growing Old is Getting Old – Silversun Pickups<em>

"_So we all are growing old and it's getting old, pressure on our hollow bones and the varicose. Suddenly we decompose but we're not alone. So we all are growing old…"_

_._

_._

_._

A month had passed by as Sasuke and Sakura kept themselves locked up into Sasuke's apartment. The place had a different light. Sakura had moved in officially within the last month.

Sakura fiddled with the ring wrapped on her finger on top of the couch with her legs crossed. She received one from him days after Tsunade ordered them under _'house arrest'_ as Sasuke puts it.

She smiled at it, with her hair tied up. Sasuke stepped out of the bathroom, running a finger through his hair.

"I am seriously getting fed up." Sasuke spoke in a groggy voice. They both had just woke up, and found themselves sleeping in till 11 am.

"Huh..?"

"This whole situation… It has been a month since we had to be put under _house arrest_." Sasuke walked over to the couch and sat about 17 inches away from Sakura. Sakura didn't take notice to the distance, rather, it was normal.

"I know…" Sakura straightened her back, "But it is nice spending time together like this… right?"

"…Aa." Sasuke stared blankly down. He didn't budge.

"…" Sakura continued looking are her hand and twisting the ring around her finger. She didn't notice Sasuke's eyes were watching her fiddle with the object.

"Well… I guess I will make breakfast."

"Oh..! I told you I would make—"

"Not after I heard the story you brought Naruto medical pills to him while training, I think I would cook for now on."

"Well those were medical pills… They aren't supposed to taste wonderful."

"Hn"

"And I can cook sweets..!" She looked at him with determination to win this argument.

"Yeah, and I hate sweets" Sasuke stood from the couch. "Just let me cook breakfast instead of us just eating out the fridge. I am getting sick of watching you eat pudding cups."

"Hai…" This whole month Sakura's eating habits would consist of going out to eat… or sit in front of the TV in his apartment and scuffle down pudding cups aside with some bottled water.

Sasuke went into the kitchen and began cooking. She could hear sound of pots and pans clashing, as he tried to find a skillet to use.

She sat there, thinking.

'_Maybe I could ask Ino for some cooking lessons…'_ She looked forward. _'We will be married soon enough… and most likely bring plenty of lives into this world.'_

Sakura continued trailing in her mind thinking about being a normal mother, feeding her children before they head off to school. Feeling the warmth of being a mother was exciting for her. She knew how to cook the basics but never really the true potential of a skilled cooker.

A few minutes passed as a disturbing sound filled her ears.

"Shit..!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura got off the couch and ran into the kitchen.

She looked to the stove that was still on. Then she found Sasuke's back facing her at the sink. Slouching his back over the sink with blood that trailed everywhere. Sakura felt a deep feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" She walked towards his back that was facing her. She tapped on his shoulder. "Sasu—?"

Soon enough Sasuke showed his left hand engaged with glass.

"Wha...!"

"I clutched the glass cup to hard…"

"Why did you do that! I need to take you to the hospital. I don't have the proper tools with me to remove the glass." Sakura spoke fast and grabbed his wrist.

"No"

"What do you mean no? You expect me to take little shards of glass out of your hand and to restore you with blood that you have lost?"

"… I don't know, I just really can't get the fact out that people are trying to kill you because of me." Sasuke walked past Sakura, "I'll go by myself." Blood trailed with him over the woodened flooring. Dripping sounds hitting the boards.

"I won't let you leave without me."

"Tch…" Sakura turned off the stove and Sasuke exited the kitchen and made his way to the front door with his shoes. Exiting he felt the warmth of her chakra trailing along with him.

He didn't stop her, and he watched other villagers look straight at his hand and his unusual clothing. He continued to walk faster down the streets.

No one was allowed to see him dressed down like this.

Baggy pants and a t-shirt

"Sasuke-kun... Let me give you something to cover the wound at least." Sakura gave him a towel.

At this point if Sakura healed him the glass shards inside his hand could be stuck inside of him. Removing the liquid of poisons was a task but solids were impossible.

Sasuke draped the cloth over his hand and hurried to the hospital with Sakura beside him.

* * *

><p>"Idiot" Tsunade was in the recovery room as Sasuke was hooked up with a blood transfusion and an IV.<p>

"People like you don't know their own strength." Tsunade added

Sasuke looked at his bandaged hand. The medics couldn't even comprehend that he could endure that pain. Glass shards were even enlarged into his joints.

"Will he be alright though, Baa-chan?" Naruto was beside Sakura and Hinata,

"Of course, he will be able to go home later tonight. Just make sure you keep objects that seem to _beg him to smash them _away from him."

"Tch…" Sasuke smirked, looking at the blonde women turning to leave the hospital room. Feeling his body regain strength as fresh blood entered his veins.

"Sasuke, don't do that again" Naruto spoke.

"Don't talk to me like I am twelve"

"Were just worried about you Sasuke-kun..!" Sakura yelled at him, he seemed to be a bit taken back.

Sasuke clutched his sheets with his right and looked away from them and to his left hand. It seemed lifeless and painful. He was surprised the nerves in his hand are functioning and recovered.

"Don't worry Naruto, I will take Sasuke-kun back home later on when the nurses think he is stabble enough."

"Why don't you?"

"I am off duty… and I really don't feel like working."

Naruto looked at her with his bottom lip up and his eyes squinted, as she gave him a confused stare.

"Are you Shikamaru?" Naruto questioned.

"…" Sakura tossed the question aside and sighed, "They won't let me take home unless he is released. Including since I have a close relationship with him they won't let me even operate on him. I would get too emotional, unless it is an emergency." Sakura looked at Naruto. "It's kind of in the contract."

"That's really confusing."

"Not really. I mean if you came in from a big mission and were stabbed severely, blood everywhere, I wouldn't be stable enough to concentrate on trying to help you. Unlike in a battle, and you were near death I would help you in a heartbeat."

"… I sort of get it."

"Don't worry about it." Sakura giggled slightly and stood up, "I think we should leave him alone. I will be back in about an hour, Sasuke-kun"

* * *

><p>Sakura and Sasuke got back to the apartment and they both kicked off their shoes. Sasuke's hand was wrapped up and Sakura's eyes were glued on him. It was about 6 pm and the windows showed a bright sunset color over Konoha.<p>

"I will throw away the breakfast, it's got to be cold." Sakura walked towards the kitchen, "Just go lay down, I will bring you a glass of water."

Sasuke inwardly agreed and walked towards his room without saying a word. His head was already heavy and his eyes screamed for sleep. He sat down onto his bed and laid his head down onto a pillow, starring at the ceiling.

"Why aren't you under the covers..?"

"…Aa"

"Here, let me help." Sakura put the glass of water onto the nightstand beside his bed and pulled the sheets from under him and over his legs.

As he was still in his pajamas from this morning, he looked at her. Sakura crooked her eyebrow, "What is it?"

"Nothing"

"…" Sakura was as well still in her pajamas. She walked around the bed to the other side and sat on the edge. "So… goodnight then?"

"Hn…"

"…" Sakura lost her sense of reality and began to trail into her mind…

'_He has lost everything…_

_Now he has us…_

…

_But now someone is trying to take us away…_

…

_I feel so guilty… He will do anything to protect us and I can't even manage to tell him what has happened to me. I can't get it out of my mind I was raped. I was raped because I was trying to protect him…_

_Maybe… maybe if I was out of his life… maybe if we were out of his life, this wouldn't happen. We wouldn't have to live like this._

_I am stupid… I have to tell him now.'_

She didn't face Sasuke."Sasuke" She gulped, hoping for the best.

"Hn..?" Yes?

"I need to tell you something…"

"What" More as a statement than a question.

"… You remember back when I was kidnapped by the sound..?"

"Yes"

"And I was beaten severely and had to be taken to the hospital..?"

"What are you going at..?"

"… There was something I didn't tell you."

Sakura looked at Sasuke, who seemed to just stare at her. Which had startled her, his eyes were cold.

"I… I… was... sexually abused." Sakura kept her gaze on him. His anger showed within his face.

"What..?"

"I was—"

"I know that..! Just… why wasn't I informed on this?" He sat up straight and continued to glare at her.

"The glaring isn't helping"

"I don't care… Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because of this!" Sakura began. "You would snap at the very second and begin to go psycho again like you did in the war!"

His eyes deepened even more. "… You really think I would follow back into those footsteps?"

"…"

"You have lost my respect"

"Huh..?"

"You lost my trust… Out of all people… I can't believe you don't trust me like you said you did."

"What are you going at..?"

"You think I am going to go back into those footsteps of when we were 16… 17..? Really?"

"… Nothing is stopping you"

"So all this effort to be accepted again and trusted by the citizens of Konoha, is just a fraud? No one actually trust me like they did back when I was a Genin..? Are you _all_ really that scared of me to not see that I don't want to be that person anymore?"

Tears threatened Sakura's eyes, "Sasuke-kun… stop..!"

"…Get out."

"What..?" Eyes widened.

.

.

.

"You heard me… I am not going to let you drag me down…"

.

.

.

Tears now falling without any such of effort

.

.

.

"It's over."

* * *

><p><strong>I know who hates me now…<strong>

**YOU DO.**

**HA**

**TROLLOLOLOL….**

**Ugh… I wanted to cry writing that… sorry… But this is a part of my plot.**

**Review please ;D**

**-KairiUz**


	8. Your Forever

**Summary:**

**It has been almost 3 years after the war. Sakura and Sasuke are together. If only Sasuke would propose to her it would be complete. But the thing is, the Uchiha doesn't even know how to propose. Just Sakura, don't make any mistakes soon! (SxS NxH)**

**What She Wants**

**Chapter 8 – Your Forever**

**OTP- ****SasuSaku**

* * *

><p><em>Sleeping with Sirens – If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn<em>

"_They say that love is forever. Your forever is all that I need. Please stay as long as you need. Can't promise that things won't be broken but I swear that I will never leave. Please stay forever with me."_

_._

_._

_._

It was midnight. Ino was sleeping soundly in her apartment near the Yamanaka flower shop. Sleeping soundly, she was going to be sent on a mission with Shikamaru and Choji in the morning. She was trying to catch enough sleep before she had to head out.

Suddenly she woke to a knocking sound at her door. She was never a heavy sleeper. Pulling the covers off of her and blinking a few times, registering in her head there was someone at the door. She stood to her feet and walked towards her front door slowly. Rubbing her eyes she opened the door.

"What nerve do you have—" Ino stopped to recognize her best friend's crying face.

The pinkette wiped off the new tears on her cheeks that seemed to fall no matter how much effort she tried to stop them.

"I need a place to stay."

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe it has only been a few years and everyone is so grown… I am 17 now, and living in Konoha once again. I never knew how much actually changed since I left that night.<em>

"_Teme, I know it's your first day off of the whole community work you have been doing, but do you have to waste it on training?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You sure you don't want to hang out with me and Sakura?"_

"_Yes."_

"…_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why are you wasting such nice day, training?"_

"_Ever since I had begun community service to repay my crimes, I haven't had the time to do training," I paused for a moment, staring at the tree in front of me. "Or when I ever did I was too tired." _

"_That… makes sense. But don't you want to say hi to your frien—"_

"_They aren't my friends, Naruto."_

"_But we grew up with—"_

"_Naruto… Seriously, I have no time for your talk downs like you did to me back when I killed Danzo, or when my brother and I stopped the Edo Tensei and I helped you defeat Tobi after."_

"… _Alright sorry for bugging you, asshole."_

"_Whatever" I heard his footsteps rustle the grass as he walked the other direction. I felt a pit of guilt curl up in my stomach. I owed my life to him, my best friend, and I still treat him the same as ever._

"_Hey! I found you two, finally!" I turned to the passageway to the training grounds. It was Sakura, of course. She was waving her hand up high and keeping hold of a bag, she always brings with lunches, in the other._

"_Sakura-chan!"_

"_Hey Naruto, I brought us some lunch." She smiled towards him, and then shifted her gaze towards me. "Don't worry, Sai is on a mission. I know how much you two don't get along so I didn't even plan on inviting him to lunch."_

"_Aa" Thanks…_

"_You know, you two are bound to work together in the future. Eventually you'll have to man up and speak to him."_

_I gave her a deeper frown, "He annoys me with that attitude of his."_

"_He was in the ANBU branch 'ROOT' ran by Danzo himself. He manipulated their emotions, making them barely human. Your life was ruined by him too, wasn't it Sasuke-kun? I think you two are the perfect match." Sakura seemed to grip onto her bag filled with bento boxes tightly and all I started to feel was rage. She was right and I can't believe I agree with her. Yet I wanted to be divided like always and not compared to that lowlife, Sai._

_ "What did the guy ever do to you Sasuke?" Naruto said as he stood behind me. I clenched my fist and looked down to the grass. My knuckles turning white, I moved away from the two and retreated towards the leaf village. "Te-teme!"_

_ "Don't Naruto…" She had said more but her voice became muffled within the distance._

_ The thing is he didn't do anything to me. He replaced me for the longest time. Now I basically gave him freedom and I gained revenge that day I murdered Danzo. Yet, he is the one who killed himself with his last jutsu, The Reverse Four Symbols Sealing Technique. Yet I had drawn his blood. It was on my name. If I was sucked within that jutsu, I wouldn't be here. It was a very close call._

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke up the next afternoon finding himself passed out on the dining table. Slouching over in his chair he rubbed his head and looked to the bottle of sake next to him. His mouth was dry and his head pounded. Making his vision slightly blurred. He began to sit up and began to revise everything that had happened.<p>

Sakura and he had broken up.

It felt like a dream, mostly. But it hurt still.

He looked around the room to see that most of her belongings were gone, besides the bigger things. Pictures of them together she seemed to put faced down. He didn't remember anything from last night besides the break up.

Pulling himself together, he stood up and walked into his bedroom and looked around. Her separate dresser was nearly empty, and her scrolls that had been lying around on top of it were gone as well. The apartment was almost cleared out.

'_She will probably send someone to get her things later on today…'_ Sasuke stared at the room. Blankly he walked towards his bed.

But suddenly, he heard footsteps, loud ones, run up the flight of stairs towards his apartment. He had a terrible feeling it was…

"Sasuke!" The front door flew open, he braced himself. Hearing the trailing foot steps into his room he found himself being plunged on top of his bed. The solar flame haired boy grabbed the color of his shirt.

"What were you thinking?"

"Get off me, Naruto." Sasuke grunted his teeth.

"You break up with her just because she kept a secret from you?"

"Sounds bad once you say it to my face, right?" Sasuke smirked.

"What… what is wrong with you?" Naruto loosened his grip.

"I worked so hard to earn everyone's trust back. But I should be the one that doesn't trust any of you. I bet you knew about this before me Naruto. I bet that bitch told you to keep it from—"

Naruto slammed him against the wall beside his bed. "Don't you ever… Ever, ever call Sakura a bitch!" The next thing he knew, Naruto slammed his fist in his face busting a lip. Pausing to take control realizing what he had done—

"Get lost."

"Sasu—!"

"This team thing is over. I am through with all of your bullshit."

"Sasuke, I didn't know anything just until recently! Sakura and Ino are getting drunk at the bar and I was just walking by when I saw the two walking in, and so I asked why."

"I could care less. Those two women have no type of class. They seriously are getting drunk at this time?" But yet, Sasuke did care. If Sakura is getting drunk she is probably getting hit on by millions of men.

Naruto felt his old stubbornness clash against his wise thoughts. He was confused; he didn't know where to take this one.

"I will just give you time… and space…" Naruto let go of Sasuke and turned his back to him. "But I won't give up on making things better."

'_You're such a fool Naruto.'_

Sasuke didn't say anything, and Naruto took his cue to exit his apartment.

* * *

><p>It was a week since the break up between the Cherry Blossom and the Raven. Karin was sitting on a bench near her apartment. She brushed off her black ninja sandals and brushed the hair out of her face. She already heard of the break up but honestly didn't care. Karin didn't even want him. Only for her, Suigetsu, Jugo, and him to be back together as a team.<p>

Suddenly she felt a familiar chakra near her. Tensing up she turned to see the apathetic male. He took three steps to stand beside her.

"Can you track down the sound ninja that harmed—?"

"Sakura..? I will just need information on where their last location was…" Karin said calmly. She looked up to him, "What is in it for me?"

"… I will go back to our Team."

"We can't Sasuke…" Karin crossed her legs, "I am not going to betray this village… Including just learning about my heritage only a few years ago"

Sasuke remembered finding out about Karin was from the Uzumaki clan. It confused him, but she did mention that her village was destroyed when Orochimaru took her in when she was homeless.

"We won't be leaving the village; we will stay here and do missions that are assigned to us…"

"What about your actual team, Team Seven..?"

"They are no longer needed to me. None of them are."

"Don't you think my cousin will try to stop you..?"

"Why do you even call him your cousin when you two don't even know if your parents are related in that way."

"We are most likely cousins."

Sasuke turned on his heal and walked the opposite direction from her, mentioning, "Make sure Suigetsu and Jugo meet up with us also tomorrow morning at 9 am, the training grounds."

* * *

><p><strong>SHORT CHAPTER YAY..!<strong>

**Sorry for the late update. I typed most of this within my Computer Applications class for you kiddies.**

**I love you all, please review!**

**-KairiU**


	9. Apology

**Summary:**

**It has been almost 3 years after the war. Sakura and Sasuke are together. If only Sasuke would propose to her it would be complete. But the thing is, the Uchiha doesn't even know how to propose. Just Sakura, don't make any mistakes soon! (SxS NxH)**

**What She Wants**

**Chapter 9 – Apology**

**OTP- ****SasuSaku**

* * *

><p><em>Safetysuit – Apology<em>

"_Am I on my own today? All alone with nothing left to say, can it all go back the way it used to be when you were here with me?"_

* * *

><p>Later that night, Sakura was up. She had papers scattered over Ino's desk, while Ino leaned against the wall behind her sipping her glass of red wine.<p>

"So… anything?" Ino spoke,

"All the reports I have pulled off from the files lead to so many things it is… all over the map."

"What if the sound ninja found a new spot?"

"**If**, Ino. They wouldn't take their risks. That certain group of sound ninja has a record of rapes, murders, and even robbery. They call the leader _Snare_. He was the one that raped me, I am sure. When I was tied up his _'lackeys'_ kept on saying that I was going to have fun with the leader. Besides that they wouldn't pick a few areas. There are only a few more places that the teams of ninjas haven't searched. Coordinates…"

She found the numbers and when to the pinned up map and marked another area that has been searched, according to the reports. "10 kilometers of bare plan wouldn't be the ideal hiding spot. We know that they are spying on Konohagakure to kill Uchiha." Sakura added.

"Uchiha..? You're giving him respect now and calling him by his last name?"

"Well I can't go around and calling the man by his given pet name." Sakura smiled softly. She still loves Sasuke as much as ever. Just… the suffix _'kun'_ made her want to crawl into a ball and cry. No one will break her again, not even him. She even planned to be alone for the rest of her life. She _won't_ let something like this happen again.

"What are you even planning on doing once you find there hideout..?" Ino drank down more of her wine.

"I'll _kill _them"

Ino nearly spit out her wine but held it back with her hand covering her mouth swallowing the last of the liquid. She finished and lifted her hand off of her own mouth.

"A-alone..?"

"Mhm"

"But if you leave the village, you can be counted as a rouge ninja..!"

"I know that…" Sakura straightened herself and turned to Ino. "Tsunade knows what I am planning, and she believes I can do it."

"But…"

"Ino you know as much as the next girl that you would do the same. I know which one raped me… I won't kill him, but his followers will die by my hand."

"Why not him..?"

"I am insane, Ino. I don't think you know how much my mind has twisted since the day Uchiha left the village."

"…You're going to touchier the man?"

"Ha ha…" Sakura smiled, tilting her head to the side as her long locks of pink hair fell on her face. "Of course!"

* * *

><p><strong>9 am…<strong>

Team Taka met up at the training grounds on the outskirts of Konoha.

"So we are going to be hunting down these ninja..?" Suigetsu said standing between Jugo and Karin. "Are you expecting to find them the moment we step out of the village?"

"No, we are investigating the group's movements. I have worked with the Hokage for us to search areas tomorrow morning."

"What..? I haven't even agreed yet..! Didn't she put you on house arrest?"

"Like I said, I was working with her. She wants us to kill them before they kill anyone else."

Jugo placed a hand on Suigetsu's shoulder and Suigetsu turned to him. "Suigetsu, we will accompany Sasuke in search of these sound ninja." Jugo spoke softly.

Suigetsu turned to Sasuke, "Why are we even doing this in the first place, Sasuke?"

Only Karin had known the true reason, the reason that really fired him up to capture these men. She didn't think it was appropriate for her to tell Jugo and Suigetsu without Sasuke's consent.

"I told you, they are after me. I will find them before they find me. Now are you all with me..?"

They had hesitated, but in the end, nodded in agreement.

Sasuke blankly stared at the group, "Good, we will meet tomorrow at the same time as today but at the front gates of Konoha."

* * *

><p>It was a nice outside. Sakura felt the need to escape from the Yamanka's apartment. Ino was heading off to open shop soon. So Sakura left Ino's apartment to go get some groceries, as she promised Ino the other day she would. She had her hair tied up and wore her dark cargo pants, black ninja sandals, with her original dark red Cheongsam top with her clan's sign on her back.<p>

She scanned the list in her hand.

"She needs all of this..? I didn't think—"

"Sasuke, you're being ridiculous..!"

Sakura stopped to look up to see Sasuke walking with Karin, Jugo and Suigetsu. No one was in the area but them. They looked to be heading out on a mission.

They all stopped about 5 feet from the pinkette. Sakura took a moment and brushed off the feelings of being nervous. Sasuke looked apathetic.

"Well, hello Princess." Suigetsu smiled, "You look lonely, and why aren't I accompanying you—?"

"We're on a mission, Suigetsu." Karin stomped on his foot. He squeaked from the pain.

"I am fine, but thank you anyways." Sakura smiled and began walking around the four while reading her list.

Jugo stopped the girl with his arm. Sasuke watched this as Sakura looked up at him, confused.

"What is it?"

"You seem suspicious. Do you know anything about a certain group of Sound Ninja?"

"Sound Ninja..?" Sakura flakily thought. Sasuke hesitated but in the end resisted on stopping Jugo.

"As if she would know" Suigetsu spoke.

"As he said, I am clueless. I know of Sound Ninja but I don't know of a pacific group." She smiled at the group and looked at Sasuke. "Have a safe mission you guys."

Sasuke couldn't manage but glare at the women as she walked away.

"That seemed a bit weird. Sorry about that Sasuke—"

"Quiet Suigetsu…"

* * *

><p>Sakura arrived home about an hour ago and sat at the desk, reading and scanning the papers before her. Ino walked in, looking around the desk full of papers.<p>

"Anything..?"

"Uchiha is out on a mission searching for the group. Including Karin went so hopefully they can track down more then what I have here. They only have a few areas to search within the Fire country." Sakura read more papers. They all seemed pointless.

"Are there going to be more reports then..?"

"Certainly" Sakura stood from the desk and went to Ino.

"What is it?"

"I need a drink" Sakura grabbed her jacket and her sandals. "Let's go to the bar."

.

.

.

Ino and Sakura sat on the bar stools. After ordering their drinks, Sakura turned to Ino.

"When was the last time you had a boyfriend, Ino?"

"What?"

"You know what I said, Ino" Sakura smiled sheepishly, "You dated Shikamaru, correct?"

"Yes, but that was a year ago." Ino looked away from Sakura, remembering the man cheating on her with Temari.

"Nothing since..?" Sakura looked at her softly.

"… I have been eyeing someone else, lately."

"Really, who?" Sakura had a chipper tone and smiled.

"…Sai." Ino said in a low voice, but loud enough for only Sakura to hear. Sakura looked surprised, remembering they had been walking home together the other day. She seemed happier than hell that night.

"Ooooh!"

"Shh-shut up billboard brow..!"

"Here you two ladies go" The bartender placed both of their drinks on the table.

Thanking the bartender the two talked more about what has been happening and about their love life.

"You really aren't going to try to be with anyone after all this..?"

"Ino… what is the point..? I wasted my whole life on one man… 13 years of my life was dedicated to him."

"I can't believe after everything he had done… you still loved, cherished, cared for him and still do..."

A moment passed… They both nearly finished their drinks.

"I honestly don't know how to express that being with someone so dangerous was the _last_ and _only_ time I felt safe…"

* * *

><p>"We found them."<p>

It was sunset and the mission was successful to the trio. Sasuke stood before Tsunade and reported the mission as the rest of team Taka sat behind.

Tsunade spoke, "So they are still in the country?"

"Yes. The area we had found them was near the border between the Fire Country and Sound Country but still within the Fire Country." Sasuke said.

"Why would they be all the way out there..?"

"They seemed to be gathering more supplies from their village." Karin interrupted.

"Hm…" Tsunade grunted and grabbed a paper from the pile before her, scanning it swiftly. "Karin, I figured since you're the Perception type, which is why the mission was a success, correct?"

"Yes, I am the one who found the group. I figure the group leader's chakra was the largest and the most familiar." Karin knew that this chakra signature she sensed was strong and unbelievably familiar. She could recall the man's face all too well.

"Do you recall any name?"

"He must have been one of the escapist in the Orochimaru's South Hideout prison." Karin took a moment, "Shigeya, Shigeya of the Fuma clan. He caused a lot of riot break outs back in the prison I remember. He was in the prison because he had refused to help Orochimaru with one of his experiments, and was sent to the prison. That is all I remember."

"Do you recall anyone calling him the name of _'Snare'_?"

"…No, why?"

"I have information that this is what he goes by now."

"…"

"Beside the point, the four of you will keep your eyes on their moves and motives. No killing, you got that?"

Suigetsu laughed, "You have to be joking! You can't keep Sasuke—!"

"I have my reasons. I think they will be a value if we keep them alive. But we must know their motives and make sure our disposition isn't in any risk of being failed."

"But Godaime-sama, Sasuke had killed people stronger than this before." Karin debated.

"Anything that could be a threat will be dealt with delicately. They could warn Otogakure about any suspicion on the Leaf and possibly attack us. Now do as I say or I could take away your freedom of roaming about my village, do I make myself clear?" Tsunade hated being harsh, but yet if they really didn't know the risks of how the village could be in danger, she had to.

"Yes ma'am..!" Suigetsu and Karin spoke. Jugo nodded and Sasuke blankly starred at the women.

"Now off..! Your watch starts tomorrow morning."

* * *

><p>It was 7 pm. Sasuke was roaming the streets of Konoha mindlessly. He kept his hands in his pockets and he seemed to be without a Jounin vest, revealing his navy blue turtle neck. He kept his pace slow and steady, shop keepers closing the shops and sweeping the streets.<p>

He was glad that Konoha was still as peaceful as when he left it.

Making his way past Ichiraku Ramen with the familiar voice of Naruto, and Iruka's soft voice coming from the shop. He knew he had done damage to the blonde; his voice didn't seem as high pitched as his voice usually was. He still continued in his slow pace down the street. Mindlessly thinking he wondered forth, making a way to his apartment.

"Ino, I have to head to the hokage tower, sorry I can't help close shop!" A familiar female voice came into hearing range. His turn was the next right before the Yamanaka Flower shop.

"Its fine, Sakura..!" Ino's faint voice flowed in. But Sasuke already knew it was Sakura before Ino even said anything.

Sakura shut the door. Her hair was tied into a messy bun with her bangs clipped back to the sides of her head slowly becoming undone. Her dark blue skirt she still kept around from when she was 16, and she wore her usual Cheongsam top.

Holding onto her tan book bag, Sakura slowly turned around to see Sasuke walking down the road a few yards from herself.

Sasuke looked up to see the pinkette looking at him.

'_Shoot… Sakura don't allow yourself to even make a step towards the man..!' _Sakura mentally screamed at herself.

Sasuke couldn't stop himself from watching the women. Fighting with himself to run up to her to embrace her, but the thought hurt. He couldn't… she betrayed him.

Sakura's gaze fell when a lock of pink hair drooped in her face. She turned her gaze down and tucked the hair behind her ear, and walked off down the street farther away from Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>I sort of swept through this chapter. I want to make more fluff with Sakura and Sasuke so bad but I just really can't when I made their relationship like this! Anyways, please review. I really enjoy reading your reviews!<strong>

**-KairiU**


	10. Don't Fall Asleep

**Summary:**

**It has been almost 3 years after the war. Sakura and Sasuke are together. If only Sasuke would propose to her it would be complete. But the thing is, the Uchiha doesn't even know how to propose. Just Sakura, don't make any mistakes soon! (SxS NxH)**

**What She Wants**

**Chapter 10 – Don't Fall Asleep**

**OTP- ****SasuSaku**

* * *

><p><em>Sleeping With Sirens – Don't Fall Asleep At the Helm<em>

"_I lost my heart, my home is the ocean. The Waves underneath will soon be my home. I will fall asleep. I'll close my eyes and dream of days when I wasn't all alone."_

"She is taking her sweet ass time… I have a sleeping schedule to keep up."

Tsunade sat at her desk, resting her head on her left hand and the other holding a piece of paper. It was the report on where the exact locations of the Sound ninjas were.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, Sakura." Tsunade said in a loud tone.

"Hai, Shishou." Sakura stepped in through the main doors of the office and shut them silently behind her. "What did you need me for—?"

"Here" Tsunade turned the paper towards her.

"Another report..?"

"_They_ found them."

Sakura felt shocked, yet relieved. Her lips threatened to curl into a smile. She stepped towards the Hokage's desk. Bowed slightly and took the paper out of Tsunade's hand.

She read it silently.

. . .

**April 20****th**

**Reported progress on mission code number**_**: #38091837097000**_

**Group: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Karin, ****Hōzuki Suigetsu, Jugo**

**Objective: To find location of a Sound ninja group that has threatened Konohagakure Ninjas. **

**Reward: 486 Ryō each.**

**Summary:**

**Uchiha Sasuke led the group off to find a group involving a sum of 6 Sound ninjas. Hōzuki Suigetsu and Jugo were put within the group to deal with any combat. Uzumaki Karin used her chakra sensing skills to find the group's chakra signatures. Finding out that the leader of the Sound Ninja group was a prisoner of Orochimaru's Southern Hideout Prison. Karin used to guard the prison back when she was 16 years of age. The name of the leader is Fuma Shigeya**. **He is now known by the name of 'Snare'.**

**MISSION WAS **_**VALID**_

_**Approved by- **_

_**Senji Tsunade**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"_You're hurting me…" _

"_What..?" I turned to find myself in a different place. A waterfall nearby, a grassy ground, and a woman with pink locks to her shoulders, leaned against a tall tree. She flattered a white summer dress. "Sakura…"_

_She lifted her head up looking at the sky. I took note that I was wearing the outfit I had attired back when I was 16 and in the war. She looked at me and smiled softly._

"_Aren't you at least happy?"_

"_Shut up." I couldn't control my words. As if I was just watching a movie. _

_The wind blew, her hair lashed softly against the blow. She tucked her hair behind her ear._

"… _So you think you can get away with all of this if you come back to Konoha?"_

"_That isn't the case, Sakura." I still couldn't control anything. I felt my body take steps closer to her._

"_Then what is the case..?" Sakura looked at me blankly. Suddenly my body was closer to her before I knew it. My head was luring down into her face._

"_I need you…" Our lips pressed together, but it wasn't for long. Sakura shoved me away like a pest._

_The setting changed violently. The water turned to tar. Dead snakes lay on the ground with blood stains in the cracks of the hard ground as dead body's laid near the women. Everything changed quickly, and I felt my heart panic as the sky turned red._

_Her dress dissolved into thin air as her hair became a shaggy pixie style. She wore dark clothing and her eyes grew cold._

"_You're dead to me."_

_._

_._

_._

"SAKURA!"

Panic…

Panic…

Sooth…

Look left…

Right…

Stabilizing and finding himself alone. Sasuke laid his head back down onto his pillow.

Looking towards the clock on his wall it was only 6 am. Sighing heavily he sat up on his bed. Hair dangling in front of his face, he slowly got up from the bed.

Realizing his communicator was beeping he grabbed it and pushed the button.

"What..?"

"_It's just me, Sasuke"_ It sounded like Suigetsu.

"Yeah, now what?" Sasuke said in a fowl tone.

"_Sheesh, sorry Mr. GrumpyPants. Anyways I went to go see Tsunade a few minutes ago and she said that we have to monitor the sound ninja on a mission today."_

"Like I didn't know…"

"_Well you didn't, because we are going in about an hour."_

"…" He pressed the button on his communicator and walked off to the shower.

After the nice shower he grabbed his undergarments and his dark blue pants and turtle neck. Along with his Jounin vest and his black cloak.

* * *

><p>Her hair was in ratted knots. Her eyes were bloodshot and droopy. Looking like train wreck. She rubbed her face and continued reading the papers in front of her.<p>

"Sakura, when are you going to stop..? Waking up and running straight to the desk isn't going to do you any good." Ino walked out of her bathroom with her mission clothing and brushing while her damp hair.

"Ino, I can't—"

There was a knock on her best friend's front door. Ino walked towards the door and opened it.

"Hell—o, Naruto?"

"Sakura"

"I Figured." Ino moved out of the way to see Naruto walk into her room where Sakura was scanning papers. Tapped on the shoulder she turned around sharply, with a glare faint in her eyes.

"What is it, Naruto..?"

"You two need to stop this madness and try to solve this like… like… HUMAN!"

"…Uchiha and I?"

"Oh come on, now you're being ridiculous."

"…" She turned back to her papers and decided to ignore every word that followed after.

A minute of rambling, he noticed she wasn't even caring of what he had to say.

"… You know what."

"What."

"This is a complete waste of time. I can't believe I even got back that damn guy in the first place."

"…"

"You sat here and cried and moaned for his loving arms to come back to Konoha, and now you two won't even look at each other. I mean yeah, you two were together for 2 years but look where that's ended up in!"

"I'm out of here." Sakura stood up from the desk, grabbed a bag from a corner, and drew near the front door.

"What..?" Ino spoke silently.

"Good luck on your mission today, Ino-chan." Sakura smiled. She grabbed the door knob and walked out of the apartment.

Leaving the two blondes alone, confused, and worried.

"I need to find a restroom" Sakura said to herself in the back of her mind, holding onto her bag tightly.

She searched the streets for a public restroom, but no sign.

Clutching her bag once more she decided to go run to Tenten's.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was near the back gates of Konoha with the rest of Taka. He knew where they were going to meet up anyways. This was his plan.

"So no killing today, got it?" Karin piped up.

"Hn…"

"I might have to go kill me a damn deer because of the stupid tension. I mean seriously, I have never been on a mission just for 'spying'…" Suigetsu drank out of his water bottle.

"Let's just be quick. I am not in the mood today for your asses." Karin grunted.

Jugo came out of the store they waited by for him. He smiled and places the items into his pouch.

"You got food..?"

"We will be there for awhile, might as well eat."

"We are not eat—"

"Which is why I got you a bag of tomatoes." Jugo tossed Sasuke the bag. He caught it and looked at it quietly. Suigetsu and Karin looked at him as Jugo stood up slowly and attaching his pouch back around his waist.

"Alright let's go." Sasuke still carried the bag of tomatoes as they continued their trail to the village gates.

.

.

.

"…Really?"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"You're doing what?" Tenten said surprised.<p>

"Killing them" Sakura dug into her bag and pulled out black clothing. Looking blankly at her, "I could use a few weapons."

"Oh… sure" She walked off to get some weapons that might be ideal to Sakura's mission.

Sakura changed into her ready outfit quickly. Black cargo pants with a fit turtle neck long sleeved shirt. She tied her headband around her neck underneath her long pink hair.

"Here are some weapons." Tenten dropped a box of small weapons and two Katanas with a back strap.

Sakura walked to the box, and grabbed a kunai and walked to the bathroom. Tenten looked at her suspiciously.

"What… what are you doing?"

Sakura shut the door in reply. She looked at the mirror and slid the small garbage can underneath her.

She took a lock of her hair, twisted it, and cut it off with the kunai knife.

Twisted…

Cut it…

Twisted another…

Cut it…

* * *

><p>Yeeeah… sorry for the late update. I have been working on a doujinshi on my deviantart. X_x;<p>

It is SasuSaku.

If you would like to read it here is it's URL: (without the spaces) **roxra . deviantart . com /art/Different-Cover-296106195**

Anyways, I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you for reading!

Review please!

-KairiU


End file.
